Tell Me No Lies
by Proserpine
Summary: The RR cross the rodent Mob and one very frightened witness. Molls, thugs, and a case of switcheroo. Where's a poor girl to turn?
1. Shelter From The Storm

****

Tell Me No Lies

by Proserpine 

Chapter 1

__

She shines

In a world full of ugliness

She matters

When everything is meaningless

Fragile

She doesn't see her beauty

She tries to get away--"Fragile," Nine Inch Nails.

__

For the Rescue Rangers, it would begin with a loud pounding on the door at 2:27 AM and a mouse who kept on pulling down a tight little red dress that barely covered an expanse of shapely leg. Chip would stare at her blearily in the sudden light, wishing he was anywhere but there, preferably back in his dream, solving crimes and kissing a forties-esque film noir dame who had Gadget's face. But when he took in the blood the girl was covered in, he was jolted into reality rather rudely, by instinct and a certain gravelly voice. 

"I--Romy!" She announced in an untraceable accent. "You--must help!" A ragged sob escaped from her slim throat, adding to her disheveled appearance in more ways than one. There was blood in her dark curls, and her eyes were red with tears.

Chip took her by the arm, leading her in. "Here," he whispered, concerned. "Let's get that blood off you." 

"NO! Not my blood! " She insisted, batting at his paws. " Where is...the loo? I get it off myself. " 

"Loo? "

"_Salle de bains._ _Baños._ Washroom. " 

"Oh. Ohhh, it's down the hall and to the left. " He watched her go, then meandered into the kitchen, and, fumbling in the dark, began a pot of Earl Gray. Then, on second thought, switched to coffee. Here, he had to delve into Dale's private supply, perfect for staying up nights with Foxglove or watching cheesy horror flicks. Or, in this case, interrogation to the heart of the matter.

Chip had just settled in, waiting for it to percolate when a squeak, somewhere between absolute terror and wild despair erupted, a sound that would stay with Chip for the rest of his life. He jumped up so fast he upended the kitchen table--and a few chair-spools! And in the bathroom he saw her, trying to blend into the wall. Lounging like a thundercloud in the doorway was Monterey Jack. Beside him was Zipper, buzzing angrily but not quite sure why. The large mouse was silent, the air thick with unresolved tension and anger. Chip remained unacknowledged, for which he was inwardly grateful. 

"A fine pair, the two of you. " Monty ground out_. _

The two of you?! Surely it's not **me**_ ...no, it can't be_! Chip thought.

"Funny of you to come waltzing back now, ain't it? " 

"Fine pair..."--obviously as confused as Chip himself --"...what do you mean, Monty?..."--here, an audible wince from the older mouse-- "...oh, _Maman_! Maxie, oh, no, she is de--not back. " 

"Some 'pressing business', then? A new lover? Your father? Or some clandestine set-up she'll regret?"

"No. " Softer, more subdued." Maxie is not any of these things. She--" here she choked on another sob "is--"

"Don't lie ter me! I don't want t' deal with yer bloomin' lies! "

"Lies? " Here her voice dropped a few degrees, considerably colder. "Once you bounced me on your knee, tugged at my hair and promised us the world. You _dare_ speak to _me_ of lies? " It was bitter, yet matter-of-fact. "It was mostly between you and _Maman_. No affair of mine. " She tossed her hair, albeit haughtily. Monty went for the throat. Chip and Zipper's eyes met, and they pried the burly mouse's fingers from the girl in a group effort. She sank to the floor, gasping for air. Zipper gently led the badly shaken Monterey back to bed, and Romy allowed Chip to help her up.

~~~~~~~~~~ @---------~~~~~~~~~~

"You're okay now, right? " Chip questioned, concerned. "Do you still want to clean up? " She shook her dark head, tears pooling anew in luminescent eyes. Nor did she speak, only stood there, silent as the tears spilled down her pale cheeks, staring dumbly at the blood drying on her paws. "Here--here, would you like something to drink? " An affirmative nod, and Chip lead her into the messy kitchen, not bothering to straighten up. It never crossed Chip's mind that perhaps the girl needed something stronger than coffee, but that was harder to find and they didn't keep it in stock anyway. Well, except for that champagne left over from Foxy & Dale's wedding, but-- The heavy pitter-patter of footsteps paused Chip's musings and Romy froze. Silence again. Then more sounded. Chip tensed, awaiting a repeat of the previous scenario. 

"Do we have any chocolate? " Dale's head poked through the doorway and both Chip and Romy heaved sighs of relief. Dale, blissfully unaware that he had broken the tension, crossed the kitchen and began rooting through the cupboards. 

"Uh, yeah--check under the dish cabinet. " Chip hinted, and Dale pulled a canister of chocolate syrup out with a grin of triumph. "Why? "

"No reason. " Dale answered, throwing Romy a fiendish wink. "All this exertion has just been making me--ahem--hungry. " Romy nodded in understanding. Slowly, the realization dawned on Chip, and his nose wrinkled in distaste. 

"_Dale!_ I'm _trying_ to interrogate here! Go back to bed! "

Dale appeared hurt. "I can interrogate just as well as _you_! Quick! What's your favorite color?! "

"I was here first! She woke _me_ up first! "

"Well, she _would've_ woken me up if I'd been asleep! " Dale insisted.

"Aw, Dale, I didn't need to know that. " Chip groaned. He looked over at Romy who was hiding an amused smile through her tears. "Don't you start."

"Dale? " A melodic voice came from the hall. A very pretty pink female bat with gorgeous blue-violet eyes stepped into the kitchen. "Are you coming back to bed? " Her eyes gestured to the syrup, and met Dale's seductively in an invitation a blind man couldn't miss. Then she exited, presumably back to their bed.

Dale winked roguishly at Chip and Romy. "Oh boy. " He breathed, and ran from the kitchen clutching the canister to his chest.

"Ok, " Chip said, grimacing to himself then smiling encouragingly at Romy. "Let's have it. " Suddenly, she went absolutely still, like a small animal caught in the face of oncoming traffic. Chip looked. Monty stood in the doorway And if looks could kill...it's safe to say they'd both be strewn about right now, without even a decent burial.

"He's a Rescue Ranger too, " Chip said gently. "He won't hurt you. I promise. "

"You cannot promise the will of others." After that, she would neither speak nor confirm a word. 

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave. " Chip rose, coming towards Monty with a resolution in his eyes. 

"You're not the leader, are ya? Since when was yer bloomin' word law? " Monty demanded, the rage palpable on his rough features.

"Since you attacked the witness."

"She provoked me! "

"Nevertheless, majority rules in this case. We both want you to leave. Right, Romy? " 

The girl nodded, eyes bright with a mingle of fear and sorrow. "Moishe would've wanted--does want it--this way. "

"Where _is_ Moishe, Romy--_luv_? " Monty's voice was extremely sarcastic, tipped with the equally extreme bitterness the years had lent. "He's left you, I expect? Just like I left you and Maxie, just like you--she--drove _me_ away? "

But she only offered a verse of John Keats' _La Belle Dame sans Merci_ in return:

"...And that is why I sojourn here,

Alone and palely loitering;

Though the sedge is withered from the Lake

And no birds sing. "

~~~~~~~~~~@---------~~~~~~~~~~

"Th-thank you. " She gasped after Monty's abrupt exit, leaning on Chip's shoulder. He let her. "Merci, monsieur. " That accent bugged him, but he couldn't be sure why. It wasn't French, certainly. Nor anything of recognition. 

"Here. " Chip propelling her over to a spool, still upright. The blood was congealing on the stretchy, somewhat sparkly material of her dress. It was 3 AM. "Have some coffee. " It was black and a strong odor wafted up from the mix, but Romy downed it in one gulp. 

"Hazelnut? " At his nod, she poured herself another thimbleful. 

"Now. " Chip said conspirationally, pulling out a scrap of paper with which to write on. "Tell me every--"

"_Mack_!" The squeak of relief startled Chip out of interrogation mode. A rather strong-arm type rodent(a mouse? a rat? ) had let himself in. He was clad in a rodent size suit--yes, an Armani--and was equipped with a G.I. Joe machine gun. As to whether or not it worked, Chip wasn't so sure he wanted to find out. "This is Mack. " She introduced the tall rodent with a tiny flourish. "He works for Sharp Eddie. " The nickname struck off faint warning bells in Chip's head, more or less ignored but by no means forgotten, for he was struck by something...something... (dare I say, _familiar_?) about the younger man. The rodent shook disheveled golden hair from his eyes, holding out a paw, which Chip shook.

"Romy..." the younger man said, suddenly sobered, holding her out at arm's length. "Whose blood is this? " But she did not reply.

Chip pondered the two mice. They were obviously comfortable with each other, too comfortable for Chip's tastes, but business was business, and the girl obviously needed help, or else she wouldn't have come. "I need to know." He whispered gently, laying a paw on Romy's shoulder, who shivered, drawing into herself. "Romy. " Here she gave a start. "Do you want help or not? "

"I'm not an informer. " Chip sensed this was important to her. 

"No, you're not, " he consoled. 

"I came home late from--from singing. " She substituted, going on in a brittle voice. "The door was locked, the lights were off. But Moishe _never_ shut the lights off--he was afraid of dark. " Here she grew defensive. "But he wasn't a pansy--he _wasn't! _He is--was--the best thing that ever happen to me. So I home--" her English pronunciation growing worse and worse "--and I try light. It is broke. I call his name. `Moishe! Moishe! Romy home!' No answer. Well, I think, maybe he in bed and light went out, boom, black-out? I crawl into bed--warm--still warm--with blood--Moishe's blood--all over me...IF I WAS THERE, IT WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED. IT--HE--I--" she collapsed, on the verge of tears, into Mack's arms.

"Do you know of anyone with a special grudge against your husband? "

"He was not my husband. " Romy waved a paw airily. "No, I would not let him be. Enemies? I do not think he had any. " Here she glanced at Mack, who shook his fair head. 

"Everyone loved him, Mr. Maplewood. " Something in Mack's tone drew Chip to glance at him surreptitiously. "The women. " He shrugged. "The men. Romy. _Everyone._ " Chip was far from believing, and stored it away--for now. 

"Chip! Why didn't you wake me..." the voice that haunted his dreams cut into the conversation and trailed off tremulously. Chip turned to see Gadget, who was staring at Mack with questions in her vibrant blue eyes. 

Mack rose first, crossing the room to clasp Gadget's hand and shake it heartily. "Gadget Hackwrench? Yes, I've heard a lot about you. I'm Mack. Macklin Togos. Professional hit man, at your service. "

"You're a hit man? " Chip choked out. 

"In the loosest sense of the word, yes. It's complicated. What, you thought we were your everyday run-of-the-mill customers? Nah. Romy's a moll, I'm a thug, you're the law, it's a twisted world. "

"Rat Capone? " Gadget squeaked out, horror-stricken. 

"No. " A black look crossed Mack's face, but was gone in another instant. "We're Eddie's. Capone's days are coming to an end." Mack crossed back over to Romy. "And good riddance! " He muttered softly. Gadget cocked her head at him curiously, studying this golden haired thug with pensive, troubled eyes. 

"Well, miss, if that's all you're going to volunteer, there's not much we can do to help. " Chip ended, setting down the scant notes and rubbing his eyes with one paw. 

"I _told_ ya so. " Monty's voice loomed from the doorway, sending a flicker of annoyance through Chip. "Too-ra-loo, ya didn't think I'd let ya off _that_ easy, did ya, luv? " He obviously had been drinking. The fumes were enough to knock over a small horse. Romy stiffened, grief changing into rage in a flickering of an instant. 

"You can just--go to hell! " She screamed, flying at him, nails leaving a trail of blood across the older mouse's face. 

"Still _la belle dame sans merci_, then? " Monterey accused, breathing bathtub gin and holding her off with one paw, "Or more like--_Lolita_?" and making a sordid reference. Liquid silver eyes widened, displaying a hint of blue, her lips forming a tiny _O_ of shock, and this time she went for him again. This time, however, Chip and Gadget managed to hold her off, though it took Mack to put Monterey out with one well-aimed, most likely necessary punch. Chip was worse for wear by the time they were through--while the others escaped with minor gouges and scratches, Chip boasted a swollen eye.

"Sorry about that. " Romy cooed, laying a hand on his arm. It left a rusty brown residue. Reality kicked in, and Gadget slapped an icy rag into his palm, which he applied promptly. Eyeing Romy covertly from the corner of his good eye, Chip slowly inched away. There was a long, pregnant pause. 

Here Mack uncorked a hip flask and took a long, uninterrupted swig. He offered it to Romy, who demurred almost imperceptibly. He then pressed it into Chip's paws, and Chip took a tiny sip, showing no outward signs of the bitter liquid's effects in his expression. Mack took it back, downing the dregs with an expression of his own, this time of pure, unadulterated bliss. "I've come to a few conclusions. " Mack announced, puffing up. "One, obviously Romy can't go back. They'll get her too, because of Moishe. Two, I think she should stay here until this mess is cleared up." 

A clamor from all directions. Mack put up a hand. "No need to worry about confined spaces--as is, I doubt you could squeeze another body in!" He laughed heartily at his own ill-humor. "Let's see, you've got your Chip, your Gadget, your Monty[a pained expression from Romy] , the little fly guy, and the happy couple--I assume they're pretty busy, else they'd be here right now[this was said with a wink and a grin] ! --and baby too. It was in all the papers. " Mack explained away, delving again into his jacket pocket again for a mini-cigar, which he promptly lit and began to smoke. "Bringin' me to my conclusion: a switch. "

~~~~~~~~~~@------~~~~~~~~~~

Somewhere uptown, 11 a.m.

__

I should have drowned her at birth, Liz thought with a covert grimace at her eldest daughter, who was staring pensively out one of the much-coveted windows of their mansion(actually a three-story dollhouse) , drinking KooKoo Cola. "Tabbs! " Liz snapped, gesturing around at the mess. "We have guests coming tonight! _Important_ guests. I want this room clean--not a speck of dust, _do you hear me_?"

"Who's coming--oh, wait, don't tell me--the _oh so_ exalted Rat Capone, perhaps? " The mockery in the girl's voice was stunning, for such a gangster's daughter. 

"Don't get fresh with me, daught--"

"Oh, Mumsy, let's cut the crap. You want me to clean up so you can have me impress Rat Capone. Oh, I'll impress him alright. " Tabbs discarded the straw from the cola and chugged it. She tossed the cup onto a pile of dirty laundry. "Sure, Mumsy, why not? "Maybe you should offer him some gold too, to sweeten the deal. " The mocking tone was heavy in her voice as she offered an insipid, overly phony grin. "Dare I ask why my room needs to be cleaned? "

"Listen here and listen good, you little doxy. " Liz was across the room and slapped her daughter so hard, Tabbs' head snapped back and she almost fell through the flimsy window. "Eddie _himself_ approved this match. You were--shall we say, chosen at birth? Ordained in the womb? Either way, it doesn't matter. It _will_ happen. "

"And him, does he know? " 

"No. And he won't. We won't tell him, it's all part of a greater plan, one you should be _grateful_ for. " By the time Liz was finished expounding, her chest was heaving, her cheeks flushed, tail limp. Tabbs stared at her mother in mingled disgust, horror, and sarcasm. "I hope you realize how important this is to your father and I. Because if not, you will. And it won't be pleasant--" Tabbs turned away "--do you hear me, Tabbs? _Do you hear me_?!"

Tabbs continued staring out the window. 

"'I won't disappoint you, Mumsy.' Is that what you say? " 

There was no reply. Liz, realizing too late she'd left her daughter with the upper hand(again), flushed a deep red. 

"When's dinner, Mumsy? I'm going out."

"Seven. " Liz spat, grinding her teeth. "I want this room spotless, _do you hear_--"

"It'll be clean. " And with that, Tabbs exited the room, a glint in her eyes and a ghost of a smile about her pale lips.

~~~~~~~~~~@------~~~~~~~~~~

"Moishe Goldberg, huh? " The weasely-looking chipmunk in the policeman's uniform sneered, narrowing his beady black eyes at the already stiff, bloodied body. Nothing in the apartment had been touched. "Where's his girlfriend, that bitch(!) Romy Day? " 

"Watch your language, Mr. Wainscot!" A good-looking rat with a mouthful of sharp teeth snapped, cuffing the errant Mr. Wainscot upside the head. 

"She's not here, is she? " The 'munk sniveled, touching the side of his head gingerly. "That makes her fair game. "

"Well, she_ was_ here, judging by the paw prints. " The rat stated, brushing off his own uniform. "It's a good thing the _other_ cops weren't called in. Then this would be a _real_ investigation! "

"We do have to write up a report for the station, Bruce. " Mr. Wainscot replied, whipping out a mini-notebook and sliver of graphite."_I_ think Romy did it. "

"Well, she _is_ the most obvious suspect. But Eddie don't want any of his 'boys' gettin' in trouble for this. That's what we're here for, Regg. We're his _associates_. You got that, dumb ass? _Associates."_

"Romy's still a bitch. " For this, Mr. Wainscot, or Regg if you prefer, got quite the wallop. "And she's not one of his 'boys'! She's a moll, dammit all. " He let out a breath of disgust. "She'll give it ter anybody. "

"Except fer you, eh Regg? " Bruce chuckled, unkindly. "She always hated you fer whatcha did ta Mack. "

Regg shot Bruce a dirty look, and didn't answer the taunt. "So what do I write? Suicide? "

"No, stupid. See the angle the weapon was held? No way that was self-inflicted! " Bruce pointed to the body, lying on the bed in a pool of it's own cold blood. The apartment's window's were closed, and the rooms smelled sickeningly like death. "Call it...hmm, homicide. That's all. Cause of death: pending. " 

"That don't sound too professional. " 

Bruce winked. "We don't have ta be. For now. "

"What about when the girlfriend comes home? " 

"Oh, " Bruce chuckled, and it was unpleasant. "We'll figure out something. But let's call in the other boys and get this body cleared out of here. After all, Moishe _was_ one of Eddie's 'boys' . And besides, we owe him a...shall we say, a favor? "

~~~~~~~~~~@------~~~~~~~~~~

"Me and you? " Chip asked, perhaps a bit foolishly and quickly. Mack shook his golden head, teeth gleaming whitely.

"Guess again, Surelock. "

Chip gazed on Mack's line of vision. "No. " He said sharply.

"Why not? "

"Well, for one thing, Gadget is a blonde and Romy has black hair--black _curls_! And their eyes are different shades! " Chip protested, as if that would solve everything. 

"We can dye." Romy offered shyly. "And I wear my hair straight sometimes--for special things. And my eyes are sometimes silvery-blue. But that is wearing certain colors, like blue and gray or silver. Oh, and blue-violet," as an afterthought, glancing at Gadget's high-necked, lavender nightgown. 

"Golly, I don't know, it sounds pretty spur-of-the-moment to me, er, Mack. " Gadget offered. "And besides, I've had bad experiences--" here she visibly soured "--with switches. "

"It will not be so bad. After all, you are undercover, yes? They do not know Romy well enough--well, not all. If you get past Dolly-Mops, you win them all, yes-no? " Romy's eyes were bright with hope. "And you find out who killed my--my--" she could not say the name. It was torn from her lips in a mixture of denial and grief. The young moll closed her eyes, the pain visible though she did not realize it. Gadget, though she had never lost a lover, had lost her father at the same age--seventeen. She crossed the room to lay a hand on Romy's shoulder, and felt silent sobs rack the girl's body, doubled over in pain. After a few minutes, Romy seemed to calm herself. "My thanks, " she said softly to Gadget. "We will switch, then?"

Gadget knew Chip wanted her to refuse. But she also knew what it was like to lose the one you loved, and to have no one else in the world who meant nearly that much to you. _You must be crazy, Gadget,_ she thought. "Yes, " she replied. Then, more gently, "Why don't you tell me about him? And everything else I need to know? "

"Not--not here. " Romy insisted, throwing a nervous glance at Monty's inert form, which was snoring heavily. And Gadget escorted the other to her room, for what she termed "girl talk" , leaving Mack and Chip to retire to the living room, regarding one another in an uncomfortable silence. 

"You're not taking her. " 

"Look, I think she made that decision for herself already. " Mack answered Chip, suddenly sounding tired. "It was a risk coming here. We coulda been seen by anybody. I'm leaving with Romy safe, one way or another. Even if you have to pay the price. " 

Chip visibly prickled, stiffening. "Is that a threat? "

"Depends on how you see it."

"Well, you know I'm going to have to break up this 'Mob' of yours when this case is solved, don't you? " The 'munk demanded, still on his guard.

Mack smiled condescendingly. "You may find that somewhat difficult. " The condescension dropped to reveal a cynical grin that said "dream on, detective" . It was a challenge, and Chip would accept it. But first, he had to know what--and who--he was up against. "Only the best, buddy." Mack assured the chipmunk. "We're not like Rat Capone or Fat Cat. Catch us if you can--but remember, the game begins only after ya find Moishe's killer. " Fat Cat, of course, was now deceased, having been run over by a tractor trailer full of catnip. Not much of a threat, anyway. 

"After. " Chip agreed, and Mack offered him a cigar, his way of a handshake. Chip accepted it, like he knew he must, and they filled the room with a smoky silence. 

~~~~~~~~~~@------~~~~~~~~~~

The first time Romy Day fell in love was also the last time. She was barely sixteen, passion twisting her insides apart like maggots in rotting carrion. Her heart did flip-flops constantly at the very thought of him, in fact, the first time she saw him, she thought she was having a heart attack. At sixteen! The next thing she'd known, he'd been at her side, asking her if she was all right and smiling at her with his big gray-green eyes and charming, devil-may-care grin. His lady friend had tugged at his arm impatiently, a washed-out looking dame of a mouse with frizzy hair and bags under her eyes, and had seen the end of passion in her life, with this young man half her age. Time to go back to her husband, an ex-racketeer who drank too much gin and liked to slap her around.

"Miss... Miss, are you feeling all right? " Romy felt the world spin to a stop in that stark reality. No one ever called her _'Miss'._ They called her other things, but not that polite euphemism. 

"I--I'm not so sure. " Looking up into his eyes, she was only sure of one thing, and that one thing brought her back to Earth. Or maybe it was the sour stench emanating from his lady friend, jealousy in her every breath, every heave of her chest, every imaginary dagger shooting from her eyes into Romy's heart. 

"Ginger, do you have any smelling salt grains? " Her angel asked, turning at last to his female friend. She shook her head, throat closed up with grief, the loss of her golden boy making her mute to his requests. He smiled at her then, and that smile made her forget that she was old enough to be his mother, that the end of the two of them was right there in front of her, young and beautiful and pitiful at the same time, with no inkling of the prices she'd have to pay in this life alone, and Ginger knew it was time to let go. 

"Yes, of course. " She replied briskly, pulling some from her beetle-sized purse and waving them under the girl's pink nose. She and Moishe helped the girl up--or, rather, Moishe did, escorting the both of them him, the girl first. When he came out of _her_ apartment, Ginger noticed his lips looked slightly bruised, his blond curls were mussed, and he had a dazed look on his face, much like a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming vehicle for the first time. But, in another instant, he was back to his old self, charming and amoral, hedonistic and fun. Chastely kissing her on the lips and walking her back to her empty apartment, where they made love one last time: Ginger, for old times' sake, and Moishe, because he wanted to get rid of the desire eating him up inside, stealthily destroying his every waking minute. But he didn't stay the night--he never had and never would, not with her, not with anyone, and this time Ginger let it be. They would never see one another again. 

Two days later, Moishe had moved in with Romy. Two days later, Ginger knew a chapter of her life had come to an end. 

~~~~~~~~~~@------~~~~~~~~~~

Gadget felt herself blushing, and hastily apologized. "No, you do not have to. " Romy insisted, waving a hand airily. "When you blush, say it is the heat. They will allude it to--to the--the death. " Then, briskly, she added: "Do you have any black dye?"

"Just machine oil--but Foxy(that's Dale's wife) might know something we can use."

"As long as it is before 6 p.m.--you go to Dolly-Mop meeting then, and after that, dinner party with the Boss...He is my father. But do not remind him of it unless he brings it up. " Gadget sensed this was a touchy topic, and wisely said nothing. "Now: we switch clothes." Gadget eyed the bloody dress with distaste. "But--where do you live? Where do I get picked up for this 'dinner party'? What do I wear? "

"Mack will show you apartment...wear dark blue-violet crushed velvet cocktail dress, matching gloves, black marabou and black butterfly wing slippers. Black fishnets--you will find them--and blue-violet lace lingerie. " Romy waved airily again. "It is all there and also clean. Laundry was done yesterday. Any questions? "

"Who are the `Dolly-Mops' ? " 

"It is a 'club' , shall we say, that I am in? Chiquita is the youngest, she is fourteen, Laura is the blonde bombshell, Yvette is the auburn-haired 'munk, and Angela is the brunette. You will find that Yvette and I are the most solitary, Laura likes to flaunt her lovers, and Chiquita has _ambition,_ while Angela is very strong inside. Her solid man is Tony "the Knife", and he loves her to distraction, even though she is quite plain." Romy paused as to take a breath. "That is all I can tell you. You will have to discover rest on your own."

It was a different mouse that emerged when Gadget looked at herself in the mirror. This one, with straight black hair and vivid blue eyes, was not afraid of anyone or anything., instead she was tough. She was a survivor. She practiced the walk, hips that called come-hither, and the sultry eyed look. The accent was harder to master, but she practiced it with Romy for all the hours she practiced all else, and it came also. When she strutted into the living room, Chip's eyes about popped from his head, as did the other Rangers' , who were also waiting patiently. Foxy was quick to divert Dale's attention, but Chip gawked openly at the upright swell of her breasts under the fabric, while Zipper let out a low whistle and the groggy Monty scowled disapprovingly. 

Romy wiggled in, clad in a pair of Gadget's shorts and tank top that _Chip_ had certainly never seen. "Voila. " She laughed, sweeping her arm in a wide arc towards Gadget. "She is me, _non_? "

~~~~~~~~~~@------~~~~~~~~~~

In the backstage of _The Gilded Cage_, NYC's Lower East Side 

"I call to meeting the Dolly-Mops! Here, here!" Yvette called to the other small mammals, perching on the edge of her vanity as she filed her nails. Her fellow females looked up at her, and continued whatever it was they'd been doing before. "Ok, who's missing? "

"Laura." A young teenage mouse squeaked, tossing her hazel-colored hair and buffing her nails. 

Yvette shrugged, perfectly made up and composed as always. "She'll make it. She always does, eventually. "

"No, I heard from Tony that she and Willie went on a cruise because Willie's wife went on her Europe tour." Angela looked up, a quick smile beautifying her nondescript features like sunlight on a prism. 

"The...Romy. Who's seen Romy? "

There was a horrible silence. Then, Angela found her voice. 

"You...don't know, do you? That's right, you've been out. "

"Know what? "

"Moishe was found dead in their bed--...their apartment. And Romy is gone. Disappeared. "

A hush settled over the vanity room.

"Well,_ I_ wouldn't put it past her. " The fourteen-year-old muttered. 

"Chiquita! " Angela cried. "She loved Moishe!"

"For all his philandering?" Chiquita leapt up, venom dripping from her tone. "He was worse than Daddy, even! "

"At least Moishe was going to marry her!"

"Romy _knew_ Daddy wouldn't marry her. " Chiquita pouted, lower lip trembling. "Just like_ I_ know Eddie won't marry _me_. "

"With _your_ mother, do you think your father'd _dare_? And with Eddie, well, do you think Abigail doesn't know? I wouldn't put it past her." Angela shuddered involuntarily. Sometimes I wonder who's really in charge--him or _her._ "

"Angela! Shush! You never know who hears you, and before you know it, you wind up dead. " Yvette shushed. Chiquita smiled feebly. Yvette shrugged at the other two, subtly changing the subject. "You know, the law gets handsomer and handsomer every year..."

"Noooo...Yvette, you're not _serious_?! "

"_Dios_, you _are_ serious! " Angela gasped, slightly amused.

Yvette preened, smiling wickedly. "He is a _man_, of course I am!"

The story "Tell Me No Lies"; all characters and situations presented in this story are (c) Proserpine. The characters, such as--Romy Day, Maxine Day; Betsey Togos, Macklin Togos, Moishe Goldberg; Richie "the Saint", Liz "the Harridan", Richie Jr., Tabbs, Chiquita; "Sharp" Eddie, Abigail, Gus "the Narc"(von Demos' all), Aletna; Tony "the Knife"; Angela; Laura; Yvette; "Fast" Willie, Carmenita, Lily, Bernd, and whatever other poor sap I happened to include, like unnamed characters, sycophants, hangers on, yaddayaddayadda you get the picture. 

****

Routine Disclaimer: Chip, Dale, Gadget & Geegaw Hackwrench, Monterey Jack, Zipper, Foxglove, Rat Capone, Tammy, Bink & Mrs. Squirrel(or Hazelnut, whichever you prefer) and the show "Chip -N- Dale's Rescue Rangers" are all and will remain property of Disney. I have used them without permission, but please don't sue me, I'm in college & have no money. I wrote this in high school. 


	2. The End of the Innocence

****

Tell Me No Lies

by Proserpine

A/N: I wrote this almost five years ago. Just so you know. 

Chapter 2

__

There are different sorts of mob girls. Some sleep with just one man--and they are therefore are connected with the mob. Some sleep with many different men for presents and favors. --Arlyne Brickman, "Mob Girl."

__

Gypsies, tramps and thieves

We'd hear it from the people of the town

They'd call us gypsies, tramps, and thieves

But every night the men would come around

And lay their money down--"Gypsies, Tramps, and Thieves," Cher.

6:30 PM, the same day.

"So you've decided to make an appearance after all. " Liz paused. "I am pleased. " Though her tone did naught to suggest it.

"Yes, Mumsy, I've decided to take my place in life. " A self-satisfied smirk played about the girl's lips. Liz(or, "The Harridan" as she was more commonly called) took her errant daughter in, lips pressed together in a facsimile of a smile.

"See that you do," she snapped, and swept from the room.

Still smiling, Tabbs pulled a tiny vial from her jeans' pocket. The liquid inside was a pretty green color, appearing tranquil and without vice. "KooKoo Cola and Rat Capone, meet the Green Fairy. " Tabbs murmured. "Force me into marriage, will they? We shall see about that. " An impish light entered the girl's lucent green eyes, and she sang in a clear, sweet voice: "Come along, you belong, feel the fizz of KooKoo Cola..."

~~~~~~~~~~@------~~~~~~~~~~

__

The Gilded Cage

The front page of the _Rodent Reformer_ was passed around, oohs and aahs erupting at all the right moments in Yvette's narrative. 

"Mon Dieu, he is an upright citizen! Not one of our associates, surely! " Angela trilled, pointing to Chip's picture and winking at Yvette. "And what a body! If only he would have the stamina of Tony, then we could have a little competition! "

The female chipmunk tossed her long auburn hair, offended, and arched a delicate brow in disbelief. "What makes you think

he does not have stamina? One look at this--" here she ran a paw from head to toe "--and he will last the whole night! "

"Yes, that is all the law is good for, one night. " Chiquita added dreamily, not noticing her companions' stares of incredule. 

"You, Chiquita? "

"No. " Chiquita giggled. It was not the nicest of laughs. "Mumsy likes to entertain sometimes. "

"Oho..." Now they understood, and met each other's glances in surpressed mirth. "A double standard, then? "

Chiquita eyed them slyly from the corner of one eye. "If you could call it that. " 

The door swung open without warning to reveal a swollen eyed "Romy" . After a moment of shocked silence, they ran to her, pulling her in and closing the door behind, hugging her silently, wishing the nightmare would end, that Moishe was still alive.

"I'm so sorry, Romy. " Yvette whispered to her friend after a few moments_. For more than you will ever know._ "We all loved him. " It was a statement of fact, nothing more, and yet Yvette's conscience tore at her, tore at her heart most of all. _I am alone in my grief...alone...alone...alone_.

"Yes. " Angela echoed. "He was an angel, truly. " 

Only Chiquita hung back, perhaps because she and Romy were not on the best of terms and never had been, but most likely because she had not "known" Moishe like the others. _I cannot grieve for a lover of many, a philanderer like my father! See how they mourn with her, false jades who would have had him for their own, for keeps, had not he loved her and only her. They will sleep tonight in their doll's houses, in their own cold beds, cursing the only girl he ever loved, because she stole him away from them, even in_

death he cried out her name. I will not be like them, offering false condolences. "Romy..." Chiquita began. "I am sorry. "

And Gadget held out an arm, and drew the younger girl in for a group hug, letting her body convulse in false sobs. After awhile, she herself spoke. "I thank you. You are truly friends. "

"Oh, Romy! " Yvette cried, dissolving into tears again. Angela fiddled with her necklace, a strand of microscopic seed beads.

"You should not go to the party. It's too soon. " Chiquita offered. "After all, it is only Tabbs. Eddie will understand, or I will convince him. " A malicious smirk ran amuck upon her already sensual features. "By the by, where's Mack?"

"Out in the hall. " Gadget answered the teenager, feeling rude for leaving him there.

"_Dios_, let him in! " Angela cried, swinging open the door and pulling the golden-haired, cigar puffing hit mouse/bodyguard into the room. "You are Romy's escort for the dinner, then? "

"Affirmative, " Mack confirmed lazily, and met Chiquita's eyes in an unreadable look. The young girl darted across the room to press a scrap of flimsy in his paw and whisper 

"So it is true, then? "

"And what if it is? " He replied in a whisper himself, a myriad of emotions skittering across his features. "I guess you'll never know. " And Gadget was left to wonder--and perhaps discover. For in truth, she yearned to know the secret of this blond man who seemed so achingly familiar....

****

RRHQ, 7-ish

Chip, alone with his thoughts, wandered into Gadget's workshop where her latest invention, as yet unfinished, lingered on in its final stages where it would remain until her return. Her return...he clenched his fingers together, pursed his lips against the cry of anguish that threatened to befall him--_what if she gets hurt somewhere, what if she needs me, needs us, what if...what if...._The possibilities were endless. _Snap out of it_, _Chip_, he told himself, crossing the room to put away a screwdriver, forgotten on the floor. _Mack_--the name was bitter in his mind--_will watch out for her. And besides, Gadg can take care of herself. Why am I so worried? Because you love her, that's why._ The accusation flew unbidden into his mind, and he wiped a smidgen of dust off the new invention, determined to ignore the words, the truth. He exited the room sharply, gently closing the door, and, instead of going to his room, made a beeline for Gadget's, praying Romy would be absent. 

She was. He took a decisive step forward, not stopping to think as he brought Gadget's pillow, still indented with the shape of her head, to his nostrils and breathed in her scent, sweet and somehow smelling of machine oil. He let his eyes drift shut, dreaming of another time, dreaming his dreams and of what could be. A startled, feminine gasp, and Chip realized with some resentment and trepidation that he was the interloper here, not her. He did not speak, what was there to say? After all, what _could_ he say? 

"You resent me, don't you Chip? " It was spoken with a certain sorrow that he was both unsure how to react to and also could sympathize with. 

"I...I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about. Resent you? " Chip turned to glance questioningly at Romy, who

was fidgeting with the cuff of her borrowed shorts.

"Do not lie. You are in love with this--with Gadget, yes, you are, and you resent me, Mack, who take her away from you as we did. " A pause. "Took her, that is the right English, yes-no? " Her perception was startling, and Chip clutched the pillow tighter. "No, _monsieur_--she went of own free will. What shall I say to you, Mr. Leader-of-Rescue-Rangers? Yes, you resent me--Mack--Moishe--for her going and me left in place of girl you love. Well, I love--love! --Someone also. You think I too not in pain? You think you is only one? " 

"I don't resent you for anything. " Chip replied stiffly. "It's not professional. "

"Pfft! " Romy waved a hand airily, her voice bittersweet. "_Love_ is not professional! I have this heard many times said. "By my mother--" here a pained expression "--_Maman_, who ruined even Mr Monterey, by Aunt Betsey, by other Dolly-Mops, by me own self! But I...I loved him--love him. And Moishe ...he loved me. I know he did, " she continued softly, twisting a curl nervously. Her voice was full of unshed tears and cracked in a sob on _loved_. "I feel funny. " She suddenly announced, silver eyes blinking furiously in an effort not to cry. 

"So do I. " Chip admitted, unwilling to give another name to the emotion which swelled within. 

"Where does Romy sleep? " Romy asked, voice tremulous in the silence which followed. 

"Here, I suppose. In Gadget's room. " Chip found that he did not want to give up the pillow, and pointed to the bed with a gulp. She looked at him, then the pillow, and did not speak for a full minute. Then, crossing to the bed and curling up in a fetal position upon it, she looked up at him with torture in her eyes.

"Yes..." Romy began, and her tail twitched back and forth. "_funny_. Please, I want alone to be. " 

"Funny..." Chip let his voice trail off, and, nodding to her, bowed his head over the pillow as he exited without pomp or circumstance, perhaps into a better understanding of love and loss, or at least one of the two.

~~~~~~~~~~@--------~~~~~~~~~~

****

7 pm

"You'll stay with my mother. " Mack told Gadget outside the beautiful, 3-story, obviously professionally made dollhouse. "She was Romy's mother's soul sister. Aunt Betsey to you. " 

"Will she know? " Gadget questioned, a tad bit fretfully. 

"Will she know. " Mack repeated, laughter in his voice. He shook his head at her, a bit condescendingly, and Gadget frowned at him. Mack rapped on the door, still shaking his head. 

"Well, will she? " 

Mack sighed. "Romy spent a lot of time abroad as a child. Mother might guess--but most likely not. First though, it's to dinner." There was a click, and the door swung open to a warm, light-filled hall where a maid stood starched and stiff to take wraps, or, since they had none, to direct Gadget to a pink and gold gilded poarlor, Mack beyond. He gave a reassuring wink as he was escorted on, and Gadget was left alone, the door closing with a satisfied click behind her.

Awed, she began to examine the room, dropping her boa on the settee, looking for the wires crisscrossing the carpet, but apparently all electrical wiring was interior. "I'd like to meet the mouse that engineered that! " Gadget exclaimed in a slightly hushed voice, tone bordering on reverence. There was the sound of muffled female voices, and instantly on guard, Gadget practiced a phrase in her head, just in case.

In stepped three females: the first, a matron of a mouse with strands of gray lacing her severe brown updo, smart gray dress doing nothing for her; the second, a queenly mouse-woman who looked Gadget up and down coolly, her dark red hair also swept back, clad in a tasteful dark blue evening gown; and the third a plump bat who sniffed the air superfluously and said in a nasally voice: "Who let the trash in? " 

"Hush, Carmenita, perhaps she will explain what she's doing here. " The redhead shushed, her silky voice lending a calm air of authority to the situation. 

"The maid--she bring Romy here. " Gadget managed, trying her "accent" on for size. The graying mouse-woman's eyes narrowed.

"Maria! " She screeched, and the bat beside her squeaked, covering her sensitive ears with both paws. 

"Yes, mum? " The maid appeared in the doorway. 

The woman pointed a shaky finger at Gadget. "Did you let _that_ in here? " 

"Y-yes, mu-ma'm. " Her voice came out confused. 

"Please fetch a duster--to sweep out her dirt. And the perfume--to eradicate her stench. " 

"Do--do you want me to get rid of--of _it_, mum? " The vole stammered, gesturing to Gadget. 

"No. " Crisply.

"Am--am I fired, ma'm? "

"My husband will speak to you in his study on the matter tomorrow Maria, you can be sure of it," the brunette replied, indirectly answering the girl's question and dismissing her with a wave of one paw. 

"Really, Liz, I do think that was unnecessary. " The redhead stated, and the brunette seemed to shrink before their very eyes. She gestured feebly at Gadget, and sank down onto the settee, flicking the boa to where it settled in a heap upon the floor. 

"It's just so hard to find good help these days..." Liz trailed off, subdued tone lending her person an aura of helplessness. She shot Gadget a dirty look. "...Especially with a husband like Richie. " The name was given significance, but Gadget hadn't been informed of enough to know exactly what Liz meant, so she let it be. She would have Mack explain it to her...later. 

The bat sniffed again, snout high in the air. "I'm surprised you're even acknowledging the creature! Why, my William would never, never--" 

"'Your' William must have his fun, Carmenita. Like my Eddie says, boys will be boys. " The redhead commented, beginning to wander, touching each framed stamp, each tiny detail, with an air of superiority. _They defer to her like she's the Queen of Sheba! ...Eddie's wife_. Gadget thought, impressed. _Liz likes to pretend she's on top, but one carefully chosen word from this woman knocks her to the ground._

"And you think Eddie isn't above a little sumpthin' on the side? " Carmenita paused craftily for good measure. 

The redhead leveled the bat wit one look, reduced her to a groveling mass of black fur and black eyes. "So, Carmenita, how are Bernard and Lily? "

"Oh. " Carmenita, waved a wing, obviously greatful for the change in subject. "I decided Europe was too blasé for me this year, so I've not seen hide nor hair of them. " 

"Really? " Liz asked. "Lily sends the darlingest letters to Richie Jr. ! If they weren't nine years apart, I'd say it was quite the match! " 

Carmenita flushed with pleasure. "Oh, you're too kind! " She simpered. "Lily's only twelve, after all! A child! " 

"You can _mold_ children, Carmenita. " The boss' wife commented. "They're easy to shape. "

"Gus...? " The incriminating question hung in the air. 

"I _had_ a child. " The woman said coldly. "He is dead to me now. " The cold tension in the parlor was so thick Gadget was surprised they didn't suffocate on it. 

There was a timid rap on the door, and the vole-maid, Maria, leaned in. "Dinner, ma'm. I'll be workin' on the room during." 

"See that you do. " Liz snapped, and the boss' wife swept imperiously past them both, leaving Carmenita and Liz to follow.

Gadget and Maria regarded each other--Gadget in pity, Maria in resentment. "I go too? " Gadget began to ask, but was interrupted by a teenage mouse with long brown hair and green eyes, clad in a pair of miniature jeans--probably doll's clothes--and a long sleeved t-shirt with a lightning bolt straight down the center. 

"Thank God I've found you! " The girl exclaimed, pushing the maid out and shutting the door in her face. "What did Mack say about the letter? "

"Nothing. He did not read it--or at least, he told me nothing if he did. " 

The girl, who couldn't have been a day over sixteen, frowned. "Sure he did, Romy. He always reads my letters. " She grinned. "Good thing us three are such good friends, huh? "

Gadget shook her head. "If he did, he did not say. "

"Well...everyone's still getting situated for dinner, so you'd better go in. " The girl opened the door back up, pulled Gadget from the parlor, pointed to the sound of laughter, "You sure he didn't say anything?" and at Gadget's shake of the head, was gone. 

~~~~~~~~~~@--------~~~~~~~~~~

As Gadget entered the dining room, Mack was at her side. "Some pointers, " he hissed. "Those three women are Abigail, Liz, and Carmenita. "

"I know. " Gadget whispered. "I met them. " 

"You _met_--" Mack's brow furrowed in surprise and consternation. "Ok. The men are Richie "The Saint"--black hair, brown fur, "Sharp" Eddie--the boss--the short guy over there in the Armani (mine was a prize for a job well done), the burly rat is Tommy "da Roach"--another one of Eddie's men, and those other guys you see are a few "associates", " he gestured to a chipmunk, a vole, a lizard, a hamster, a star-nosed mole and their wives. "And that's--"

"I know. " Mack felt the girl beside him stiffen. "Rat Capone. " He patted her arm, and Gadget's eyes were drawn to Mack's powerful fists, which he kept on clenching and unclenching, a sub-conscious reaction most likely that confused her even more. 

A little bell rang, and Liz clapped her paws, ever the graceful hostess. "My friends and family. " She smiled, but that smile looked wrong on her, forced somehow. "May I invite you to take your seats? " Note the seating placements, which I have lent the honor of arranging to my youngest, Chiquita. I know what you're thinking--Liz let _Chiquita_ engineer the seating? " 

"Yes, Liz, actually we _were_ wondering. " Abigail's voice was faintly amused, and yet somehow Gadget felt chilled.

Liz continued her charade, pretending not to hear. "And since I trust my daughter's judgement, you shall too, and perhaps be--_ahem_--pleasantly surprised. 

Gadget met Mack's eyes with a bit of trepidation. "G'wan. " He encouraged, heading towards the long table himself with dark, unreadable eyes.

"Ah-ah-ah! " Liz's nagging voice rang out as Mack tried to switch two name cards. "Let's honor my daughter's judgement, please! " 

Scowling, Mack took his seat. Gadget found her own at the crowded table in a matter of seconds, and squeezed in beside the handsome mouse Mack had identified as Richie. Richie gave her a suave smile, his huge gold ring--gold wire wrapped six times--resplendent on his left paw. She returned the smile, though a bit tremulously. 

"I'm glad to see that smile, I had hoped for this. " Richie whispered in her ear, his voice rich with...with something Gadget would have rather of not have identified. Instead, she gave the barest of nods, letting her eyes wander and wonder at the other guests, avoiding eye contact with one Rat Capone. The boss acknowledged her with the barest of nods, his wife's eyes stared past her as if she didn't exist. In fact, the only kindness she found in the room belonged to Mack, and this Richie beside her! "You're looking pensive tonight, " Richie murmered gently. 

"Yes. " Gadget answered absently. "Strength. " He squeezed her hand.

"Will you say the blessing? " Richie asked Eddie. Eddie smiled, like a benevolent god upon his children's antics. He bowed his head. The other guests copied him.

"Madonnas and whores say their prayers same as anybody. " Her voice, barely above a whisper, was directed at Richie's raised brow.

Eddie began. "Peace in--"

"Hi! Am I late? " A voice cut through Eddie's monotone, and Gadget recognized the girl's she'd met earlier. 

"No, Tabbs, the guest of honor is not late. She is _fashionably_ late. " Liz ground out, pointing to the designated chair in between Mack and Rat Capone, and the girl paled, glancing at Mack with stricken eyes for the barest of moments. The girl threw her mother an insipid look before hopping over the chair and sliding in, oblivious to Capone, about to pull it out for her.

"What's that you're wearing, Tabbs? " Abigail leaned across to inquire. "I _love_ it. " 

"I think she's in her "rebellion" stage, darling. " Eddie answered his wife, expressionless at Tabbs' choice of baggy jeans, same long-sleeved t-shirt, and multiple piercings(upper ears, earlobes, two in one brow, and lip). Her hair was streaked purple, glittery silver, and blue. Liz, a legend in tempers, was glaring daggers at her teenage daughter, who smiled pleasantly. 

"Isn't this what you wanted, Mumsy? " Tabbs' sarcastic voice cut through the tension. "A daughter dressed to impress? " 

Liz began to speak, but was cut short by Eddie. "We will begin dinner. " It was a command, not a request, and a servant, who had probably been waiting with the steaming platter of chestnuts for some time, entered.

~~~~~~~~~~@--------~~~~~~~~~~

****

RRHQ

"I like her. " Foxglove protested to Monty. "Why can't you accept her? " Cuddled in the hollow of her wings snuggled a baby, who made unintelligible gurgles to herself.

"It's a long story. "

"Since when have you ever shyed away from a long story? " Foxglove questioned, kind laughter in her voice. 

"I don't want ta talk about it. " Monty crossed his arms across his barreled chest, a forbidding pose. 

"Talk about what? " Romy's sultry purr interrupted, eyes red. Foxglove crossed the room to lay a wing of comfort on the girl's shoulder, and switched baby to the other side, and though Monty fumed at Romy's entrance, he was loathe to cause a scene in front of Foxglove and the wee one.

"I can't cry gracefully either, so you're not alone! " Foxglove assured her. 

"Naw, but I love ya just the same. " Dale swung in and nuzzled Foxglove affectionately, accepting their baby from her,

who burbled happily up at daddy. Romy grinned sadly, and held out her arms.

"May I please hold _le enfant_? " Foxy and Dale's eyes met, then Dale held the baby out, who waved her paws and latched onto Romy's curls. The girl laughed, but it was strained somehow. "_Come Josephine in my flying machine and it's up she goes, up she goes... Balance yourself like a bird on a beam in the air she goes, air she goes..._" Romy sang softly, rocking the baby gently. "Can I keep her? " She asked wistfully, the words falling like stones in now now-silent room. "I know...I can't. But can I hold her sometimes? "

"Sure. " The word was from Dale's mouth before he stopped to think. So he held out his arms for his child, and Romy complied. Foxglove echoed Dale after a moment, and the smile of friendship was offered and taken gladly. Only Monty was left to see the tears begin again, and hear Romy's anguished moan,

"Moishe, oh Moishe, why did you leave me? ", and this time, he forced himself to lay a comforting paw on her shoulder--and when she looked up at him in panic, to exit with nary a word.

~~~~~~~~~~@--------~~~~~~~~~~

The dinner had been delicious so far, but Gadget found she could not completely enjoy it. Unknown tensions, fears, and desires crackled in the air, from unseen & unheard forces. Across from her, Tabbs steadily drank her KooKoo Cola, and there was a faintly glazed, almost half-mad expression in her pale green eyes. Beside her, Mack looked troubled, and Rat Capone was eyeing Richie's heavy gold rings with a greedy gleam in his eye. Liz, Carmenita, and the associates' wives were listening to Abigail regale everyone and anyone who would listen with a tale of her recent travels, their eyes wide with admiration and envy. The men chatted at length of inconsequential things. Richie, beside Gadget, feigned interest as his paw crept to rest upon her leg. After the initial, rude start, Gadget was faced with a quandry: _What would Romy do?_

The answer was unsettling: she did not know. 

Gadget let her own paw drop, lacing his through hers and holding it still. He awarded her with a huge grin, and Gadget managed a wan smile in return as she leaned across the table(careful not to dip her dress in her plate) to talk to Tabbs. 

"So--Tabbs--we go shopping sometime, yes? " All conversation stilled. A low gasp was torn from Liz's throat, and Richie dropped Gadget's paw.

"Sure, Romy. " Tabbs replied, but it was absently, and she stirred her food dully with her fork.

"We'll talk later, young lady! " Liz hissed through clenched teeth. Then, in a kinder tone: "So, darling, tell Rat Capone here about your dowry--your, _ahem_, gold. " At this, Capone visibly perked up.

"Youse foine goil'll be my moll, see? "

"Please, let's just enjoy the dinner. " Liz forced another smile. 

"Yes. " Richie's suave baritone rumbled. "We talk business after dinner around here. " He squeezed Gadget's knee fondly under the table, and Gadget forced her nervous, niggling feelings down. You could not miss the look Richie sent Eddie, like a small child begging for assurance. It was truly a crime, to see this handsome man reduced to a child. 

"Tabbs, do you agree? Have you anything to add to this? " Eddie's deep voice questioned the teenager. 

"Yes. " Tabbs' voice grew louder, more confident, and she stood up in her chair, saluting the boss with a gleam in her eye. "Yes, indeed I do. " She raised the KooKoo Cola bottle, drained it, and tossed it across the room to where it hit the wall and shattered into a thousand glittering pieces. Then she stepped onto the table, faced the rest of them(except Mack, who was livid) with a bittersweet expression in her eyes and belted out the following, crooning each verse drunkenly: "_Come along, you belong, feel the fizz of KooKoo Cola, it's the cola for makin' you proud! Get to the store, take all you can carry, we got the flavors--absinthe, rum and cherry!_"

There was a long, tension filled silence in which Tabbs fixed the Boss with a gamine grin and exited. Then the entire table erupted in a flurry of voices. "She'll be my moll, see?! ", "Tabbs, how _could _you? ", "Young lady, go to your room, this is your father speaking and I mean now! " , "You go, girl! ", "That child is such a handful, Liz! why, if she were mine... " 

"Business is business. " Eddie rose, clappping a paw upon Rat Capone's shoulder. He glanced at Tommy, who rose heavily. "Come. " Mack, too, rose, but for a different reason.

"Where is powder room? " Gadget whispered to Richie. 

"Out that door, up the stairs and down the hall. First door on your right. " 

Gadget, also, rose. No one spared her a glance. So it was not noted when Richie, after a few moments of idle chatter, followed her. 

~~~~~~~~~~@--------~~~~~~~~~~

Powdering her nose, Gadget felt a pair of arms wrap around her slim waist, squeezing tightly, affection with a twist. 

"I knew it. I knew you still had feelings for me, _bellisima._. " The handsome mouse whispered in Gadget's ear, letting her go as he began to fumble in the dim light with the knotted string that was his belt. 

Gadget faced Richie in uncomprehending disgust. Then, without faltering, she stilled his paws with her own. "No. " 

She said simply: "No--Moishe, he, I--no. " And looked at him with watery eyes. 

"Aw, baby, you know I'd never hurt you or let you down like he did. "

"But you're--you're married! "

"That never deterred us before. " Richie answered placidly. "I've waited long for this. Remember, _ma belle_, what fun we had? " 

Gadget buried her face in her paws. "No. "

"You'll change your mind, and when you do, you know the time and place. " Richie replied, fixing his belt back up. "I love ya, Romy, and you know I never tell a lie. "

There was a knock at the door. "Richie? " It was Tommy "da Roach", sporting a pair of hand-crafted, diamond-studded and spiked brass knuckles. "Eddie wants you in his office. " The door swung open, surprising Tommy, and Richie stormed out. The burly rat caught Gadget's eye, total surprise etching his rough-hewn features. He touched his brow, nodded, and hurried to catch up with Gadget's errant suitor.

~~~~~~~~~~@--------~~~~~~~~~~

Mack found Tabbs in the parlor, staring at her hands, eyes glassy. The pink and gold seemed garish in the harsh light, and when he took her face in his hands, the light seemed to soften, until they were framed in a golden glow. But perhaps not, for this was reality, and in reality, the idea of "romance" is usually a false one, and overrated at that. Yet, even in the unforgiving harshness that made her seem even more pale and vulnerable, he kissed her. She returned the kiss in full, but there were tears in her eyes and she could only cling to the lapels of his tuxedo jacket, her knees jellying though she tried to fight that.

"Why did you do that, Tabbs, why? " Tabbs could hear Mack's heart pounding and felt his chest rumble with the words as her held her close. 

"Mumsy and Eddie are giving me to Rat Capone. Not as his moll--but as his wife. Surely, you being Eddie's man, he's said something to you? "

"No. " Mack insisted. "He couldn't mean _you_. No. You're mine. No. No. No. " But even as he denied it, with a sinking feeling he knew it to be true. "He wanted to make a connection. I thought maybe Chiquita, maybe Romy even though she's illegitimate--which makes Moishe's death make more sense...maybe even Lily when she's older, or Aletna, Gus' the informer's girl, his granddaughter. But not you, Tabbs. No. It's not true. " 

Tabbs' lips met Mack's, warm and inviting, and she pulled him closer still, let him trail his lips down her neck and nuzzle the hollow above her collarbones, then swept him once again into the kiss, hungrily, savoring his every touch.

"I love you. " He told her, anguished. "I won't let them take you. " 

"But you have to, " she replied with a wisdom beyond her years. "It's your job, Mack. It's part of what you _do_. " 

"No. " Mack repeated. "No. Never. " And Tabbs held him to her, wanting to kiss him again but knowing she must not, until the only sound in the room was the steady beat of their hearts, not anymore as two, but united as one.


End file.
